yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 25
"Steadfast Resolution!! Noboru Gongenzaka" '(不動の覚悟！！ 権現坂昇 ''Fudō no Kakugo!! Gongenzaka Noboru), known as "'''Battle Between Buddies: Part 1" in the Dub version, is the twenty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Reiji finally confronts the mystery surrounding the Leo Duel School attackers, which has been enveloped in unprecedented feelings of tension. Meanwhile with three straight wins in his qualifying games for the Junior Youth Championship, Yūya finds himself fired up about the last match awaiting him. However, the opponent that Nico chose for his final match is Yūya's best friend Gongenzaka. Furthermore, Gongenzaka says that this Duel decides who will progress onto the championship. In a serious match between two best friends that neither side want to lose, Gongenzaka shows off his new power to Yūya... Summary meets Reiji.]] Nakajima and the Leo Corporation employees step aside as Reiji approaches Shun. Shun asks who Reiji is, and Reiji introduces himself as Leo Corporation's current president. Shun repeats Reiji's name to himself. Reiji remarks that Shun's continued assaults on Leo Corporation-related parties in Maiami City suggest that Shun wishes to meet him, asking if he's mistaken. Shun smiles, and he brashly asks if Reiji is the son of Leo Akaba. Claiming that he's been waiting for this moment, he challenges Reiji to a Duel. Reiji asks Shun why he's fighting him, and Shun retorts that he doesn't need to answer that. Reiji muses that it's most likely to rescue Shun's comrades, as the girl behind him testified that when she first encountered Shun he was asking for someone named Ruri. From this, he deduced that Ruri was to him, to all of them, a dear comrade who has yet to escape from their enemy. Shun freezes up in shock as Reiji states that this is why Shun is continuing to attack LDS like this, as he looks over the unconscious Yaiba, Masumi, and Hokuto. tells Shun that Yuzu isn't Ruri.]] Shun remembers Yūto telling him that Yuzu wasn't Ruri, as Yuzu learned Fusion Summoning with a smile on her face, something that Ruri would never do. Back in the present, Shun agrees that there is no doubt that Ruri is still captive, but he will save her. This is why he continued to attack LDS and sent Reiji the cards with the cards sealed inside, all to draw him out. Reiji muses that it's just as he suspected; Shun wants to use him as a hostage for an exchange. Shun agrees, since if he has Leo Akaba's son as a bartering chip, even Leo will be unable to say no. Reiji wonders about that, admitting that he doubts that his father values him that much. Shun asks what he means, but Reiji brushes the remark off and states that he has no objections to Shun fighting him, but he has one condition. If Shun alone fulfills that condition, then Reiji will gladly be his opponent, and should Shun win, he can do whatever he wants. He and Nakajima turn and leave as Shun protests. Yuzu runs through the street where Shun Dueled Masumi, Yaiba, and Hokuto, but she finds no-one there but the crows. in the morning.]] The next day, Yūya picks up his Deck and remembers Nico Smiley's words from after his third match. Yūya has grown just as Nico expected; in the first Duel, he showed that there were no perfect plans in cooking or Dueling and learned that having a flexible state of mind and the ability to improvise on the spot create the best hospitality; in the second Duel he learned that one wouldn't improve through complacency and that it's important to communicate with both the opponent and the audience; and in the third Duel, he finally surpassed Nico's imagination and left the entire gallery in awe. So far so good, but the final match, the fourth and final match that Nico arranged for him, is the most important; if Yūya wins this, he'll have won 30 out of 50 times this year and reached the 60% benchmark needed to qualify for the Junior Maiami Championship. thinking about his future.]] He told Yūya to show Nico the summation of his acquired skills in this next battle and make his first step towards becoming a pro. Thinking that his future will be decided today, Yūya vows to enjoy himself no matter the opponent and make it through with his Entertainment Dueling. He cheerfully slides down the pole to the lounge, deciding to have a serving of 30 pancakes for his 30th win; but his mother is nowhere to be seen, and neither are his pets or even Sora. He desperately asks where everyone went. wonders where everyone went.]] Later, in the You Show Duel School elevator, a thoroughly annoyed Yūya eats his breakfast, irritated at his mother not making her son breakfast on such an important day. But when he emerges from the elevator, he can't find either of the Hīragi's or the kids. He wonders aloud where they went, as does Nico Smiley, who bows deeply to Yūya. Yūya asks again where everyone went, and Nico wonders if it's bothering Yūya. Yūya replies that it is, but gets no response from Nico, who comments that Yūya will be late for his match and drags him into the elevator. Yūya angrily asks him where everyone is as Nico smiles innocently. leads Yūya to Gongenzaka Dojo.]] Nico leads Yūya to the Gongenzaka Dojo, and Yūya asks Nico who his fourth opponent is, don't tell him it's who he thinks it is. Nico tells Yūya to confirm that for himself, and the enter the Dojo grounds, where Gongenzaka tells Yūya that he was getting tired of waiting for him. Yūya wonders why Nico went out of his way to make him fight Gongenzaka, as they've already fought tons of times. Nico agrees, but they haven't had a serious match yet. He's aware that Gongenzaka is Yūya's best friend, who protected him from the cruel public after Yūya's father's disappearance, an act that moved Nico. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Nico tells Yūya that even if they are best friends, a real match is another matter entirely, especially if Yūya is aiming to be a pro. Gongenzaka agrees, claiming that despite having fought countless times before, there was no seriousness in those matches. While Gongenzaka couldn't fault Yūya for how he felt after Yūshō's disappearance, he realized that feeling pity for Yūya only served to weaken him. confronts Gongenzaka.]] Even though they were tied at 1-1 in the matches against LDS, he still wasn't able to win his Duel. Yūya reminds him that it ended in a draw, but Gongenzaka claims that he couldn't win the Duel due to the weakness of his heart that came from being unable to break away from his own softness. He has to push himself further if he is to purge himself of such weakness. Nico cuts in, explaining that Gongenzaka even went as far as betting his entrance into the Junior Maiami Championship on this Duel, winning matches until he was just one away from the required 60% win ratio, and then refusing any challenges until Yūya was in the same position. With both of them requiring just one more win, simply put, only the one who wins this Duel will be the one to enter the Championship. determined to win against Yūya.]] Yūya asks in shock why Gongenzaka went that far, and Gongenzaka explains that he didn't think he'd be able to get a serious match out of Yūya if he didn't go this far. Eventually, Gongenzaka will inherit this dojo, so the Duel will also be a test for his Steadfast Dueling, and Gongenzaka will put aside his weakness and fight with everything he's got because Yūya is his best friend. He tells Yūya to prepare himself, and Yūya bites his lip in frustration. challenges Yūya.]] In the past, Yūya walked down a street with his goggles over his eyes, as the children around him whisper that it's "the coward's kid," the one who was at the stadium saying that he would Duel Strong Ishijima. Depressed, Yūya walked right into a bigger boy wearing a shirt with Strong Ishijima's face emblazoned on it. The boy removed Yūya's goggles and told him that if Yūya's going to fight in place of his father, then the boy would fight for Strong Ishijima. He challenged Yūya to a Duel, but Yūya was hesitant. protecting Yūya from Ankokuji.]] The boy called Yūya a weakling, riling Yūya up, but Gongenzaka stepped in to break them up, refusing to tolerate bullying of the weak. He asks if the boy had forgotten the iron rules of their dojo. The other boy claimed that he wasn't bullying Yūya, but that they were going to fight on behalf of Yūshō and Strong Ishijima. Gongenzaka warned the boy that their dojo did not teach him Steadfast for such acts, and that those who took part in meaningless fights would be excommunicated at once, whether the boy was his senior or not. .]] In the present, standing before the disciples of the Gongenzaka Dojo, Nico asks if Yūya has not yet steeled himself, though it's understandable, since he has to cut down the man who's supported him through all these years or he won't be able to enter the tournament. Yūya wonders where everyone else is at a time like this. Nico adds that Yūya will also have to learn to stand alone, since up until now, he's been protected not only by Gongenzaka but also plenty of others, and always being cheered on by others has given him strength. Being a pro means that Yūya must display his own skills even as the away team, even if everyone around him is cheering for the enemy, which was why he had Yūya's "cheer crew " take a leave of absence today. , Futoshi, Tatsuya, Yuzu, Sora, Shūzō, and Yōko hidden in an upper room.]] But this isn't entirely true - unbeknownst to Yūya, the three kids, Yuzu, Sora, Shūzō, and Yōko are hidden in an upper room looking through a grate. Shūzō wishes the two Duelists luck in their first serious match, while Yuzu whispers Yūya's name. Nico asks Sensei Gongenzaka if they shall begin, and Sensei Gongenzaka stands up, declaring that Dueling is to polish one's soul, diligently cultivating each other's character while possessing an immovable spirit no matter the circumstances: that is the path that their dojo travels upon. They shall clash with each other fair and square in this fight, and he wishes for them to polish each other's souls. He declares the activation of the Action Field, "Sword's Cemetery." The same field that Gongenzaka Dueled Yaiba Tōdō on materializes around them, and Yūya asks Gongenzaka why he picked this one. Gongenzaka reassures Yūya that he'll find out why soon, and they ready their Duel Disks. vs. Yūya.]] Gongenzaka yells, "Duelists locked in battle," while Yūya declares, "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Gongenzaka roars "They storm through this field!" "Behold!" Yūya cries, and they both declare "This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! Action! DUEL!" The Action Cards scatter through the field. Special Summons "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei" in Defense Position.]] Gongenzaka takes the first move, and he Summons "Superheavy Samurai Kageboshi" from his hand. On the turn he successfully Normal Summons "Kageboshi," he can Release it to Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" from his hand, and he Releases it to Summon "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei" in Defense Position. Tatsuya is shocked to see a Level 8 monster right out of the gate, and Sora comments that little-Gongenzaka is going all out from the start. Poor Shūzō is conflicted as to who he should cheer for with both of their entries into the Junior Maiami Championship, Gongenzaka, who's been such a big help over the years, or Yūya, his student, and as he gets desperate, Yuzu has to smack him with her fan to calm him down, reminding him that they can't let Yūya hear them. Ayu agrees, pointing out that Nico told them to watch quietly. Shūzō apologizes, and Sora wonders how Yūya will react to little-Gongenzaka's fighting spirit, and he excitedly declares that this is going to be fun. asks himself why his most important match has to be against Gongenzaka.]] Yūya asks himself why his most important match has to be against Gongenzaka, the reason that he's come this far since the reason that he even has fifty matches this year is due to being referred to disciples from the dojo, and now he has to defeat the person who helped him and make him unable to enter the tournament. Gongenzaka warns Yūya that pitying his opponent so much is the same as disrespecting them, and he reiterates that it's because Yūya is his best friend that Gongenzaka will defeat him with all his strength, and Yūya should throw away those meaningless feelings and face Gongenzaka with all his might. Yūya draws, and then he Summons "Entermate Silver Claw." activates "Extreme Sword" to increase "Silver Claw"'s ATK by 1000 during the Battle Phase.]] He leaps onto "Silver Claw"'s back and the monster sprints forwards. Yūya snags an Action Card from the ground, "Extreme Sword," which increases "Silver Claw"'s ATK by 1000 during the Battle Phase. "Silver Claw" rises to 2800 ATK and Yūya grabs another Action Card, excitedly exclaiming that he can use it too. He activates "Over Sword," which will increase "Silver Claw"'s ATK by a further 500 during the Battle Phase. The ATK of "Silver Claw" rises to 3300. Sora observes that Yūya is going on the offensive, running around while getting Action Cards, and Tatsuya exclaims that Yūya is Dueling as he normally does, while Futoshi comments that it always gives him the shivers. Yuzu points out that "Silver Claw" still only has 3300 ATK against "Big Benkei's" 3500 DEF. Screeching to a halt, Yūya leaps off "Silver Claw" and declares his Battle Phase, and as "Silver Claw" lunges forwards, he activates its monster effect, increasing its ATK by 300 when it battles. activates the effect of his "Superheavy Samurai Soul Fire Armor" to negate "Big Benkei"'s destruction.]] "Silver Claw" is surrounded by a blue aura and Tatsuya and Ayu praise "Silver Claw"'s ability to beat "Big Benkei," as Futoshi gets his shivers. But Gongenzaka activates the effect of his "Superheavy Samurai Soul Fire Armor" from his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to negate "Big Benkei"'s destruction. "Soul Fire Armor" appears and blocks the attack with a red energy dome before disintegrating. Gongenzaka adds that "Big Benkei"'s DEF is reduced by 800 when the effect is used, and "Big Benkei" falls to 2700 DEF. congratulates his son telling him to pierce through the Junior Maiami Championship with his Steadfast Dueling.]] Thinking that he can't fight this Duel with half-hearted feelings, Yūya Sets a card to end his turn. Nico observes that Yūya is attacking while Gongenzaka is defending; the first round has gone as expected. Gongenzaka's father agrees, stating that no matter how much the opponent may move around, one must always hold a steadfast stance, the primary fighting style of their dojo. He congratulates Gongenzaka, telling him to pierce through the Junior Maiami Championship with his Steadfast Dueling. Gongenzaka comments that his father is getting ahead of himself, since the match has only just started and he hasn't even exerted his true strength yet. He declares his turn and draws "Superheavy Samurai Horagai," declaring that it's here. tunes "Big Benkei" with "Horagai" and Synchro Summons "Superheavy Koujin Susano-O".]] He muses that he has cast off his shell and steeled his heart in order to defeat his friend. He tells his father to watch, this is the new Steadfast Dueling that he aspires to create, and he Summons the Level 2 Tuner monster, "Superheavy Samurai Horagai." Everyone gasps in utter shock as they realize that Gongenzaka is going to Synchro Summon, and Gongenzaka tunes the Level 8 "Big Benkei" with the Level 2 "Horagai." He chants "Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, appear now in a spiralling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us! Level 10! Superheavy Koujin Susano-O!" and his Synchro Monster "Susano-O".]] As the Synchro Monster jams its halberd into the ground, displaying its 3800 DEF, everyone reacts in shock, and Shūzō wonders if this was why Gongenzaka picked this field. Yōko murmurs her son's name. Gongenzaka stamps on the ground, and he tells Yūya that he's coming, and the serious match has finally started. He tells him to prepare himself, as Yūya remains in a state of shock. Featured Duels Yūya Sakaki vs. Noboru Gongenzaka At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Sword's Cemetery" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Gongenzaka Gongenzaka Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Kageboshi" (CG Star 3/500/1000). As it was Normal Summoned this turn, he activates its effect, letting him Release it to Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his hand. He Releases it to Special Summon "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei" (CG Star 8/1000/3500) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Yūya Yūya draws and subsequently Normal Summons "Entermate Silver Claw" (CG Star 4/1800/700). He finds and activates the Action Card "Extreme Sword", increasing the ATK of a monster on the field by 1000 until the End Phase ("Silver Claw" 1800 → 2800). He then finds and activates the Action Card "Over Sword", which increases the ATK of a monster on the field by 500 for the Battle Phase only ("Silver Claw" 2800 → 3300), and prevents its attacks from being negated. "Silver Claw" attacks "Big Benkei", with its effect activating and increasing its ATK by 300 ("Silver Claw" 3300 → 3600) during damage calculation. Gongenzaka activates the effect of the "Superheavy Samurai Soul Fire Armor" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to target a Level 5 or higher Defense Position "Superheavy Samurai" monster he controls. It cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, but its DEF is decreased by 800 ("Big Benkei" 3500 → 2700). Yūya Sets a card. Turn 3: Gongenzaka Gongenzaka draws and subsequently Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Horagai" (CG Star 2/300/600). He then tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "Horagai" with the Level 8 "Big Benkei" to Synchro Summon "Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" (CG Star 10/2400/3800) in Defense Position. ''Duel continues in the next episode''. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Noboru Gongenzaka Action Field Action Cards Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1